


Oneshots

by Pistrix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pistrix/pseuds/Pistrix
Summary: Just a bunch of my ideas.
Kudos: 5





	1. Light in Darkness - Itachi x Reader

Not every night was as pleasant as you wished it to be. Even with someone like Uchiha Itachi by your side, not everything could be perfect. He could fight by your side, but battling nightmares was another thing.

You knew Itachi for so long, years maybe. He was an oasis of peace, always calm and confident of himself, but not in a selfish way. Despite being an Uchiha, a clan well-known by its flaws and power of the Sharingan, Itachi was the type who would rather give than take. And that’s exactly what he was doing - he was using his confidence to spread it to you, always encouraging and willing to help with your training. 

He taught you how to dissipate genjutsu. He showed you the secrets of perfect chakra control. Kunai and shuriken throwing was a daily basis to you, even if at the beginning you had a terrible aim.

Itachi would push you to get better, but he was never using any kind of force. If he saw you had enough, that means you had enough. He knew your limits like nobody else.

If not him, you wouldn’t have become a shinobi you’re now.

And you didn’t even notice when your relationship evolved into something more than just few friendly sparrings.

They say there’s no place for love in Akatsuki. And yet, there was somehow a place for you two.

Itachi was always with you, no matter if you ask him to stay or no. He checks on you everyday, sometimes even staying in your room for the night. Reading together became a routine after completing all the missions which Akatsuki gave you. When it was yours or his turn to cook for all members - you would do it together too.

Of course, Itachi was never obtrusive in his actions. If you tell him to leave, he’ll disappear from your sight without any further questions, guessing you just need some space.

It’s not like that he wouldn’t return after few hours to check on you again or something. He was one of the most caring man you knew, and even his almost always blank face wasn’t able to hide that fact from you.

He also saw more than you, his red eyes omniscient. Itachi realised something what you didn’t for a long time - you’ve become something more than a friend. 

He’s with you now too. With arms wrapped around your body as you both sleep, he spreads warmth, so soothing and comforting. No one of you could find an explanation why Itachi’s body behaved like a living heater, but neither of you complained. It was perfect this way.

He stayed in your bed again. Or rather you’ve fallen asleep before he could say a ‘goodnight’. Itachi would never leave without saying so, so he saw a perfect excuse for his staying this night. Besides, you wouldn’t be angry upon seeing his facial features as the first thing after waking up.

One of Uchiha’s eyelids lazily opens up when your body uncontrollably slipped away from his soft embrace, leaving his arms empty and your own warmth gone. He gazes to you, now with pair of raven black eyes, watching your restless form for a short while.

You were in turmoil, your mind being haunted by the demons of the night. Body couldn’t stop wiggling, hands keep on shaking and sets of nervously spoken words escaping your half-closed lips. Dark visions move through your head, imagination showing your worst dreams made of the innermost nightmares. There were things you wouldn’t tell about even to Itachi, your deepest fears and phobias, hidden deep inside your mind.

And even the omnipotent Sharingan wouldn’t drag them out without your permission.

Itachi watches you, judging your state. With each passing minute it was getting worse - you are practically whining now, hands gripping at the blanket in desperation. Your disturbed mind searches for help and body keeps on responding to this need on its own.

With the first tear running across your cheek, with the first whimper coming from your throat, Itachi places his hand on your shoulder, shaking it with all gentleness he had.

“(Y/N).” he tries reaching out to your screaming mind for the first time, without success. Whatever you are seeing, the illusion aren’t easy to break.

On the second try, he shakes you a bit more fierce. His soul was slowly breaking in two, seeing how the tears keep falling and falling. He felt powerless, forced to watch, not being able to get a stable hold on you as quick as he wished.

For a brief moment, he thinks about trying to use his Sharingan. But he would need you awake, with at least open eyes to make it work. 

“Wake up, (Y/N).” he repeated, breaking the silence as he speaks louder this time. His voice was like a light in darkness, reaching your sense of hearing and finally, your eyes went wide open.

Heart in chest raced as you brought yourself up in less than a second, only to discover you aren't breathing. Panic is still in you, not allowing to grasp air, literally blocking your ability to do so. Hands keep shaking, the rest of the body not really able to move as the images of the deepest horrors are still passing before your eyes.

You hovered between two worlds now - fiction and reality. You weren’t able to recognise the one you were in.

Fortunately, the light was still with you. It would fight for you and dispel the darkness away.

Itachi immediately sits by your side, putting a hand on your back. He starts rubbing forms of soft, calming circles, reminding your unsober mind he is here. Then he looks deep in your eyes, hoping you’ll be able to find the oasis of peace, as you often described him.

“It is alright now, (Y/N). Come back to me.” his voice struck your head like lightning and you looked back, finally making eye contact.

Itachi smiled. It was good, he is getting a hold on you, he is bringing you back on earth. With small steps, soon he’ll get you back fully soon. And it was all that mattered.

“There you are.” the man you don’t even realise you love so much reached out his second hand towards you, raising it up and placing on your wet cheek. His thumb wiped away the tears made of fear, your skin forever remembering the soft treatment he was giving to you.

You again saw your light as the darkness fled away.

“Itachi…”

“Keep your silence. Focus on breathing with me.” he instructed, his hand never stopping drawing circles, bringing peace and comfort to your aching body.

Once your tears were gone, Itachi gently pulled you once again, just as close as you were few minutes ago while peacefully sleeping. The Uchiha guided your head to rest against his chest, allowing you to synchronise with his stable heart rate. And it worked - as you listen to these repeatable sounds, your organism starts to copy them, joining in. Soon you are breathing with Itachi, your hearts beating as one and souls becoming one.

You were finally here. Awake, breathing and with sober mind. You were alright, healthy, in one piece.

Your light always wins.

Itachi’s observant gaze rested on your rolled form for a bit more, making sure you were perfectly okay now. He wouldn’t forgive himself if you weren’t.

With smooth move, he lifts your head to look at him. Welcoming smile spreaded on lips comforted you, as your eyes again meet with his own. This is the perfect moment, with you locked in arms of the man you trusted so dearly and your gazes connected in the most powerful bond ever to exist.

You wished that moment would last forever.

For a while, the silence speaks for itself, hearts pounding together. You both want the same.

“There you are…” he repeated the same words as before, arching his back just to steal a gentle kiss from your lips. You sight in answer, enjoying that glimpse of affection.

Despite all, you already knew what was the answer to you pleads for a long time. Soon Itachi will disappear from your life. Even if he wished to stay by your side so dearly, he couldn’t. He needed to pay for his sins and his brother waited, the revenge still burning from the night when Itachi kindled it up. His eyes are going blind, pupils fading away with each passing day. It hurts to watch, to see how the man of your dreams slowly escapes from your reach, but you knew that’s how things should be.

Itachi doesn’t talk about this a lot, he did maybe just once or twice. Deep inside he was calm and sure you’ll be alright. You’ve trained with him for years, polishing your skills and now, you’re a truly talented and experienced shinobi. His watchful eyes observe you everyday, so he didn’t need another reassurance.

Besides, the Uchiha knew you shared a dream with Konan and Nagato. To bring peace, that was your desire. Itachi knew the Ame duo will take you under their wings once he’s gone.

And if you could do one thing for Itachi, because he was doing for you a lot, you wouldn’t tell him that most of your horrific nightmares were consisted on watching him die over and over again. You would spare your fears for him, for his sake.

Itachi allowed himself to lean his chin on your head, his arms tightening around the small form of yours, sharing the same warmth as they did before.

“Do you wish to talk about this?” his voice sweet like honey, maybe even trying to persuade you, but your head gently shook in refusal, mind still too weak to touch these topics.

“N-no, I’m fine…” you stated, trying to hide your true feelings behind a fake mask of confidence “It was just a dream, Itachi. Nothing to worry about.”

But Itachi knew better. His Sharingan knew better. He couldn’t read minds, of course, but he still could see hidden emotions.

You didn’t notice as his both eyes flashed in red, glowing in darkness. Only when you felt his gaze piercing you for longer than usually, you dared to lift your head, making Itachi murmur in discontent as he had to move his chin away.

Then you understood he was trying to read you. This never happened without your permission before.

Your body shivered, swallowing whatever was stuck in your mouth. Suddenly you felt all dry as Itachi inspects you with his scarlet red eyes. This time he truly got worried, just because you weren’t willing to tell him what was haunting your mind. 

You felt so bad. You couldn’t do even one thing right.

“Itachi, I-”

“It is okay. I do understand.” he spoke as the flashing red light faded away, his eyes again mixing with darkness “You will tell me once you are ready. There is no need to rush.” he admitted, allowing your head to get buried in his chest again.

You were so thankful for his lenientness. Itachi would never push you too far, he takes small steps in order to make you feel comfortable again. He knew that with time, you’ll tell him everything what bothers your mind.

“You should get back to sleep. We are having a mission tomorrow.” the Uchiha muttered, his hand brushing your braided hair “You must be full of strength.”

“I don’t think I’ll sleep more. We might as well move earlier…” you pointed out, heading up in a slow motion “How about this?”

Itachi just sighted in answer, giving you a tired glance. 

“(Y/N)…”

“Please? We would get back faster and have more free time. Think about this.”

Well, despite all, Itachi couldn’t deny that you made a good point. Being in Akatsuki consumed all of your free time, mainly because of missions. Itachi wouldn’t object having a longer break, at least for once.

Besides, he knew there was no point with arguing with you anymore. You’ve made your statement already and you were going to stick to it. You indeed were stubborn, but Itachi liked that fierce determination in you.

This was something special. Something what not everyone has.

“Very well.” he agreed in the end, and you both knew he would from the very beginning “I will prepare something to eat. Let’s meet in the kitchen in thirty minutes.”

You nodded in agreement, but as Itachi attempted to stand up, your hand rolled around his wrist. He gave you a confused glance as you pulled him closer again.

“Hey, Itachi.” and then, out of sudden, your lips connected with his, parting slightly to deepen the feeling. 

This intimate moment between both of you didn’t last long, but it was filled with emotions no one of you would speak aloud about. Both you and Itachi were man of action, so closeness and acts meant more than words. There never was a ‘I love you’ coming from your or his side, nor any other similar terms. You showed support and deep feelings in a different way, a way not everyone would understand. 

It was a magic happening only between you two. You adored Itachi’s lack of words as much as he adored your silence, knowing it means way more than anything else. Touch was all you needed. There was no better way to feel real. No better way to fulfil your desires.

“Thank you.”

Before the sun could rise, you and the man who overcame your nightmares left Akatsuki’s hideout.

You wished you could follow your light as it goes to fight the darkness it created on its own.


	2. Sisterhood - Konan x Reader

Another rainy day in Amegakure.

You hurried through the streets, not paying much attention to droplets falling from the sky. Your hair was whole wet and the black cloak soaked, but you didn’t care. The rainy days had became your daily routine since you moved to Amegakure permanently. There was no use in hiding from it, since at some point it would catch you anyway.

The rain was endless even when the God himself left this place. People were living in despair, losing their faith over time, dedicating themselves to the melancholy and mourning, which seemed to have no end. They saw the rain as tears, tears falling from the sky, from Heaven itself.

The sky crashed onto their heads. It was crying, so they were. There was nobody to watch them anymore, nobody with a promise of protection and safety. They were fated to live on their own now, something they were never used to. There was always someone on guard, a God’s Hand shoving away all the dangers and threats.

Who would have thought that a God has its end too?

Amekagure was going into another war. A war nobody was prepared for.

You know not everything was lost. Not yet. Still, there was a God’s Second Hand remaining. She could carry his desire on, she could fulfill his deepest dreams and take on his ambitions. With the wings crafted on her own, she could dispel the hopelessness haunting her home. She could become the light fighting against darkness.

There was still hope. But you know that the Angel becomes fragile without her God. 

You hastened the pace as the rain became stronger. The wind was howling when a lightning struck the horizon, for a brief moment blinding your eyes. You quickly covered your ears, intending to protect them from incoming terrible noise, which echoed through the grotesque structures of Amegakure.

Thunderstorm was coming up faster than you thought. It was better to hide.

A quiet groan of annoyance escaped your lips as you took the drenched cloak off, being inside Pain’s Tower now. Water was literally dripping from your clothing as you decided to simply shove it away, straight on a hanger. There was no point in drying it off, you would faster get another cloak. You had plenty of them waiting in your wardrobe anyway.

“I’m back!” you called out, your voice reverberating to the very top of the tower. Despite it surely reached every place of this how strange construction, there was no answer.

You didn’t worry just yet. It was common.

Carrying a rather small packing in your hand, you hurried up upstairs. Quietly you cursed the person who designed that ridiculously high spire. So many stairs to beat, so many calories to be lost. And Konan would still complain you’re too thin, that ladies in your age have full right to be chubby.

Of course, in your opinion, it was all stairs fault. Does Konan even realise how tiring it is to climb them every day, without a set of paper wings on your own?

Despite sometimes she was really getting on your nerves, you did understood all of her concerns. In spite of everything, you two were like sisters to each other, connected with a bond which would never be broken. You’ve been through so many battles together, you lamented upon your friends deaths together, you cried and laughed together. You made origami, sang songs, cooked the most delicious meals, went shopping and did every daily minor thing together. She loved you as dearly as you loved her and it was an incontestable fact.

All of that because you were each other’s source of strength. The will to keep on living was shared between you two, you and her being the reason to exist, to keep all of this up. No matter how messy everything gets, you have her and she has you. As long as your own heart keeps on pounding, Konan’s will too.

Your missing arm was the biggest proof of your loyalty. You lost it for the sake of saving the Angel from a man who tried to steal one of God’s eyes. 

Konan would never tell you about the guilt she still carries in heart, feeling her soul twist in a painful manner every time she sees your bare shoulder. She wasn’t able to protect you back there. 

But you protected her.

If not you, the Angel would be long gone. If not you, the eye would find itself in wrong hands.

The world would have become a darker place then it is now.

“Hey, Konan. Did you hear me?” a question slipped out from your lips as you pushed the door with shoulder, getting them slight open.

A single glance around woman’s room was enough to tell you she wasn’t here. You exhaled in a slow motion, getting ready to turn around and continue your search on the upper floor, but you’ve noticed that the glass door leading outside was wide open as another lightning appeared on the distance, bringing the dazzling light followed by a loud crackle.

You put the little package aside and followed Konan’s presence outside.

As you guessed - she was right there. Standing in the middle of rain, her gaze far away from the village she loved, far away from all the troubles she had. Under the coverage of night she was hiding from the whole world, you included. Rain kept pounding in its endless manner and Konan’s hair seemed to became darker thanks to being soaked for so long. Her paper flower was whole wet too, but still held onto its owner’s curls.

You knew what it meant. Konan was daydreaming - about the family she once had and lost, about the memories they shared, about the rain which reminded her most about them.

You stood still for a while, observing woman’s incredibly stiff form, like she froze in time. Judging by her completely drenched Akatsuki’s uniform, you guessed she was standing here since the storm started. It wasn’t good, you became afraid she would get ill. 

In a brief moment, you were by her side. No words were spoken - Konan perfectly knew about your presence since you’ve approached the tower. She was an excellent sensor after all, always knowing everything what was happening in the Village Hidden in Rain.

At this point, she was resembling the God you both have lost.

Another thunder strike, another crackling sound and your faces went pure white thanks to the blazing light.

“Konan..?”

“Beautiful view, isn’t it?” her voice was dim and full of grief.

It ached your heart to see the Angel so vulnerable and somber. With your only hand, you wrapped it around her own. You wanted to let her know you were still here, breathing and alive.

“Yahiko and Nagato would enjoy this sight.” she claimed, eyes half closed “They hated the rain, but loved the thunder.”

Your fingers tightened in an impulsive manner. You wanted to prevent the Angel from flying away. You needed to keep her body and mind right here, never letting her go.

“I’m sure they’re watching now.” a whisper comes out, still fairly loud to break through the rain, but not confident enough “They’re still among us, Konan. They’ve never left.”

You wished your words would be true.

“How can you know? Their presence is long gone, bodies forever to be cold… Perhaps, if they truly were here, they would give us a sign…” your heart twitched in anguish “No. There is no cure for death. No bringing back the memories we once had and lost.”

Konan was slipping, taking part in a dangerous dance on the edge of living and dying. Balance was soon to be lost. And you lies had no chance to refresh her troubled mind.

“But we’re still here.” you muttered, your gaze trying to meet with Konan’s, but she was locked too far in the past “We’re here. Breathing. Alive. Carrying their desires. Together, as we always were.”

“Never lie to me again.” the Angel speaks in sharp, pursing her lips “Never say things which you know are not true.” 

Her words attacked you, ringing in your mind as something pinched your crying soul. Konan’s words were her sword and voice was poison spilled on the blade of sentences. She knew where to hit to hurt most, even if doing it recklessly.

This time, her sword of words was aimed at you. She doubted in you and rejected your encouragement attempt, hating the fake mask of lies you were wearing and trying to put on her too. Half of her world was built on stacks of untruths and promises made out of fiction, so she hated to see you trying to become a part of the chapter she was trying to flee so desperately. 

Were you truly becoming damp? Maybe it was the rain which made you fade in Angel’s eyes?

Your hands now apart, you understood no sweet lies would make the world better.

“Konan… Did you forget the sacrifices we’ve made? Did you forget the sacrifice I HAVE made?” you asks desperate, getting close to her nonetheless “I did this for you… to keep you on this world. Yahiko and Nagato wouldn’t want to see you just now. They wouldn’t want to see no one of us.”

You see as Konan purses her lips together, free hand clenches into fist. Her eyes are still locked away, but perhaps she’s getting the thought of sharing them with yours soon. 

You knew about her weak point too.

It’s difficult for her and you understand this like nobody else on this world. Konan constantly fights with her nightmares, so you are. You two are almost the same, sharing each other’s pain, understanding and sympathizing. 

Konan thought that in the rain, her own tears will stay hidden. But you noticed and you knew.

“Everything what we’ve done, everything we’ve been through… Nothing of this was pointless. It leaded us here, back to Ame, making you the First Amekage, and me your sister. I’m staying here no matter what, do you understand? Always by your side, just like I promised.”

“How can I know you will not share their pain?”

“Because they’re gone.” you said, swallowing whatever was stuck in your mouth, with your heart so heavy that you almost collapsed “Their pain is gone too and will never return.” 

The truth was rough and fierce, but it was the best way to bring daydreaming mind back on earth, where it belongs. Being hit with words so cruel and yet so honest, it would find back its connection with reality.

You felt guilty, but at least your words repaired mistakes from earlier. Konan was pragmatic, believing in grim reality and even the most brutal facts. Only sometimes she would fly away, brooding on the past during the heaviest rains, and these were the only moments when she was exposed to her so often bottled feelings.

Finally, the Angel blessed you with her gaze. Her eyes painted with a color of burning fire didn’t fade even in this terrible rain. The harsh truth scooped her thoughts, reminding her she still has someone to live for. She no longer can hide in the past, disconnecting from reality, as she still owns a promise made long before the dark times came. A pact made between the dearest friends, the only ones she had. She couldn’t turn back now, not after all the pain and torment you two overcame, standing side by side since she can remember.

Only now, with her self-consciousness back, she realised how hurt you were. 

Konan was again with you, willing to embrace you with her arms and wings. Another promise of safety. 

She is here. Breathing. Alive.

“Let’s get back in…” a suggestion that didn’t have to be repeated twice.

“Of course.” your hands again grasped hers as you were first to guide the Angel back to her sanctuary, to a tower which held all of her memories.

She never truly lost them.

As you take the first step in, followed by God’s Second Hand herself, you felt a pair of slim arms embracing you from behind. And for a moment everything stopped, the world froze in place and even thunderstorm seemed to die down. 

“I’m sorry…” Konan whispers even if you never asked her for apologizes “Sometimes… even I do not know what I am saying.”

“Or maybe don’t know what to say.” you chuckled, trying to lighten up the atmosphere at least a bit. The Angel lays her eyes on your small form again as you tilt your head to offer her a glance as well. This time she welcomes your gaze with smile. A genuine one, the one she was willing to share with you intentionally.

And that was all what you needed to see from your older sister.

Konan puts her hand on top of your head, the second one still rolled around your stomach. She holds you protectively, trapping you as you were a bird, ready to fly out of her sight anytime. You were her whole world, a little glimpse of sunshine breaking through dark clouds always hovering above her head. 

Soon, the gloomy veil would be gone. You just don’t know yet.

With fingers tangled in your hair, Konan exhales and proceeds to brush your wet strands, something she always loved to do. Such a little gesture gave her a great sense of peace, when she could relax and feel the powerful bond existing between you and her.

There was no better way to feel needed, to feel important.

“Konan, you’re pulling my hair.” you giggled in answer to Angel’s treatments and she takes her hand back as a response.

“I’m sorry.” she says back, caressing your head just few more times before letting you go at last and taking her own soaked Akatsuki’s cloak off. “Is it just me or did you lose weight again?”

“Oh come on!” your eyebrows frowned as you let a huff of annoyance “Here! I’ve brought something for you when I was out.”

Konan’s eyes rolled in amusement, she knew well you were trying to dodge the topic so desperately. Sooner or later, she’ll get it out from you anyway. She always cared about your health so much, even if there was no need to.

“What is it?” she asks as you place the small package you brought from busy streets of Amegakure in her hands.

“Something I believe you’ll appreciate. Don’t make me wait, open it!” your eyes lightened in excitement as Konan’s hands gently removed bottom of the packing, opening it for the world around.

Her eyes met a shimmering green, a color alive as no other. She noticed verdant leaves, and then focused on immature buds which were yet to show their beauty to the world. The plant she was holding in her hands was still young, leaves fresh and fragile, but with time and care it’ll surely blossom and bring color to this domain of endless rain.

“I remember you telling me about a dream of yours. You wished to treat a garden once everything is established in the village.” Konan doesn’t look up to you, she still stares down at the little life she was gifted “I believe it’s a good time now, isn’t it? We’ve joined The Shinobi Union, everything should change for better now… And I thought this would be a good start.” you smiled, no words coming from Angel’s side yet.

Silence again speaks for itself. The lighting storm is long gone and the rain calmed down, Amegakure’s streets as quiet as never before. 

Konan embraces you like it was the last thing she was going to do in her life. Her moves are filled with pure affection which she wants to share with you so badly that her soul hurts. But it’s a good pain. A pain she welcomes with open heart, something inside her wiggling and twitching. 

She never felt as loved as with you by her side. You remembered every of her dreams she speaks of so rarely. 

A ray of sunlight breaks through the clouded sky, giving a birth to a new day.


	3. Touch - Kakashi x Reader

"Is this okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're perfectly comfortable? I don't want to startle you."

"Kakashi..." the grey-haired man raised his eyebrow as your quiet sigh reached his ears "Hard to believe, but I'm not made of glass."

"Well, considering what we're attempting to do, this might actually-"

"Okay, stop. This talk is making me nervous already." you pointed out, your voice becoming just a little bit shakier than before.

You were cosily sitting on a sofa in an apartment both you and Kakashi shared. Being wrapped in your favourite fluffy blanket, you were shielding yourself from the world which proved to be yet more cruel and merciless than you used to think just a couple weeks ago. You created a shell around yourself which isolated you from everything and everyone - your friends, family, teammates and, even if it was incredibly difficult to admit, Kakashi himself. The blanket was just another cover, a wall giving you the sense of protectiveness you needed and which your mind demanded.

The man of your dreams hated to see you in such a state - vulnerable, controlled by fear. He remembers how you used to smile, how you used to go out to meet and hang out with people. You were a ray of sunshine, always full of positivity and enthusiasm. Nothing and no one could bring you down.

Just one unfortunate mission was enough to change you in the complete opposite of who you once were. Kakashi cursed himself for not being able to protect you back there. He should have known better, he should have persuaded the Fifth Hokage to allow him to join your team. Instead of taking action, he remained silent, worries eating him bit by bit with each passing hour and you being on your mission.

He knew the task you were assigned to was tough, filled with difficulties as it required venturing into the lair where darkness found its place to remain, where it blossomed and lived under an order of someone who was being called a snake. The Serpent's Den, that's how the children of Otogakure used to call this place. And Kakashi shamelessly allowed you to go all by yourself, never preparing you for the horrors which lurked beneath the only world you knew.

Despite you were different now, the copy-nin never stopped to love you. Just his presence during these trying times was enough to prove it.

"Are you... sure what to do?"

"Come on, put some trust in me." Kakashi spoke pulling his mask down, another little gesture to soothe you as much as possible "Lady Tsunade explained me everything. I know what to do."

You weren't so sure of his words just yet. Right now, the barrier placed by your mind seemed impossible to overcome. You distrusted yourself as much as you distrusted Kakashi's words. Somehow, you just couldn't believe he would suddenly make everything better.

It wasn't that easy. Nothing in life was that easy, now you knew.

And suddenly his fingertips connected with your bare skin, sending a pulse of electricity through your veins. It lasted just a while, barely a second as you flinched, backing off from the grey-haired man, breaking any physical contact you both had.

Kakashi inspected you with his gaze, the crimson sharingan always present inside his left socket. He anticipated such reaction coming from your side, not only because Lady Tsunade told him earlier. He knew the task he agreed to bear requires a dozen of patience and apprehension. Kakashi was more than ready to let you have your time, but a will to liaise on your part was necessary to make things work.

"(Y/N)?" Kakashi called out, glancing at your shaky posture and his eyebrows furrowing with concern. You took a deep inhale, rubbing circles where your skin came into contact with his.

It wasn't just a matter of an uneasy feeling. Your forearm burnt, like steel previously bathed in fire was being pressed against your naked skin. Your body registered pain, not touch at all.

Your words were left unspoken as your mind focused on stings creeping up your arm. You thought of yourself as a misery now, a failure as not even a man you loved so much could avoid the blockade left by your mind. He was recognized as another source of danger, a being capable of hurting which your brain desperately tried to keep away for the sake of your own safety. It was an unconditioned reflex, dictated by phobias corrupting your sanity.

Just one mission was enough. Kakashi cursed his imprudence again.

"Babe?"

"I-I don't think I can do this." your words jangled in the air, a desperate beg for mercy "Listen, this is not gonna work. It's pointless. I-I just have to learn how to live with it and-"

"Learn how to live with an endless fear of being hurt by even the slightest touch?" Kakashi's eyes examined your face, reading you like a book with sharingan "Come on, (Y/N). We both know it is not what you want."

And no matter how hard would you try to dissent, hiding behind the spurious voice of submission to who you've become, there was no escape from Kakashi's pair of heedful eyes. He sees you through with ease, pierces your soul with sharingan just like a blade crosses its way with heart during battle. Kakashi never waits, never asks, never bides for permission - he lets his dōjutsu get you sussed, no matter if you wish for it or no.

"Kakashi..."

"Just look at me." he wished he could catch your cheeks between hands, guiding your gaze to meet with his own, but he knew it would be just another trigger for your alarmed body "It's just me. You know there is nothing to fear as long as I'm by your side. Together, we will figure it out," he promised yet again, trying to drum hope of returning to your old self into your head.

That's the best he can do now.

His fingers again came in contact with your exposed skin. You let the blanket fell down during the first attempt, so there was no more a wall to protect you from the surroundings. Your silky soft skin reacted on its own again, just like it was a second, separated from your own consciousness being in your body. You didn't wish for this, you didn't want this to hurt. You pined for touch which would bring your comfort, not ache. Kakashi's fingers were like needles, burying deep in your skin. In result, you didn't yearn for strokes or caress at all.

This time nonetheless, you forced your body to stay still. Kakashi appreciated your strong will as your arm barely flinched, only a trail of goosebumps appearing and travelling through the whole length of the limb. You tried to train your brain, to remind it that there was nothing to fear, that Kakashi was no danger or threat. Keeping your mind at ease became intractable as you had to repeat thoughts of relief like a mantra, but it was a challenge you decided to take.

If Kakashi was making effort, endeavouring as best as he could, you'll follow him in his footsteps.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes..." you almost wailed, refusing to exchange his gaze which was hovering over your form, searching for any other hints of your malaise.

"Can I continue?" Kakashi received no words this time. Instead, a simple nod from your side played the role of a reply. He respected your silence, no longer expecting any verbal answers. He was going to let you have this privilege as you have greater matters to focus on.

After obtaining a sign of approval, Kakashi's hand moved further. It climbed up your arm with all tenderness he had, causing you harm being the last thing he wished for. Your skin gifted with softness comparable only to flower's petals became a trial for Kakashi's fingers, but for you, it was more like a path of fire.

Your muscles were tense, ready to command limbs to flee from touch at any time. Your mind didn't allow the body it had under control to rest. Each move sends a powerful wave of continuous stings spreading as it was a flame, bursting under your skin and causing pain, even if it was made up only by sickened imagination. Every time you dared to land your gaze on exposed skin, you were sure marks of scorch will appear. 

However, fantasy never met with reality.

You were glad it didn't.

"What did Lady Tsunade call it again?"

"Haphephobia." Kakashi guessed you were no longer able to keep your stillness and perhaps were looking for comfort in his words. "Every session brings you closer to your old self. You do understand how important it is, don't you?" silence answered him yet again "You do, I know you do. I can only imagine how you are feeling right now. But I ensure you - I'm going to do everything I can to make it better." a rare smile appeared on Kakashi's face and you somehow felt he's carrying your burden together with you. Simple, but yet comforting feeling.

His hand was slowly reaching its destination. Yet hidden under the thin cloth of your shirt, the sigil of your corruption, the mark to be never washed away, was going to be unrevealed to your and Kakashi's eyes. You wish it would stay veiled as a secret being held from humanity forever - because it makes you feel not so human anymore.

The snake left an imprint of its fangs, buried so deep that it contaminated you from the inside.

When you came back to the village, or rather when a member of your team carried your listless body back home, Kakashi was the one to seal the poison and stop it from spreading further. He remembers your yells well, observing as the signs painted with ink climbed from the floor up to your arm, creating a protective circle around the source of all your suffering. His eyes watched you with anguish, but he knew it had to be done and he was the only person being able to aid you when you needed it most.

The poison had been conquered. But the nightmares of what happened in the snake's cave still plague your mind.

Kakashi's glance hovered over the serpent's mark, the feeling of sorrow blooming into another one called guilt as his heart ached. It ached so hard that his lips set in a grim line, trying to contain these emotions deep inside, trying to hide them away from you, for the sake of yours. The very last thing Kakashi craved for was making you carry his remorse with him.

Seeing the mark of his burden reminded him of the events of the past few days and his soul suffered even more.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you when you needed me most," Kakashi whispered, his fingers again drawing a trace across the smoothness of your skin "I promise I will never let it happen again."

"It wasn't your fault," you whispered, shivering each time Kakashi's fingertips came up too close to the cursed seal printed on your shoulder.

"So whose if not mine?" a question slipped out from his partially closed lips "Let's face the truth, (Y/N). If I had pushed the Fifth, nothing of this would have happened. You would never get hurt on my watch."

"Kakashi-"

"Stop denying the truth. I should have been there," his voice was filled with grief as his eyes dig deep into yours "At least, let me fix my mistakes."

Kakashi knew that if he doesn't answer to your pain now, later it'll be too late to reverse the errors of the past.

His fingers came across the seal and your body shivered, as you were to be struck by a flash of lightning. The sudden move of yours made Kakashi's eyes dim, but he kept his hand in place. The fact you didn't shove his arm off immediately brought him a sense of relief but still, he felt how your muscles tensed up, how your whole body stiffened. But there is progress, he kept telling himself. You didn't escape.

You inhaled a sharp breath. It was doable, despite all the circumstances.

"See? We can make this work," Kakashi claimed, rubbing his fingertips against the mark of fangs "All you need to do is to put some faith in me."

Still, you didn't trust Kakashi's words just yet. But the blessing sense of touch he gifted you with turned out to be enough to bring hope back into your strangled soul.


	4. Illusion - Madara x Reader

Time passed by and yet, the sharingan didn’t discern anything.

This could look different, the dream could vanish in a blink of an eye, in a matter of few seconds. All he needed to do was to give you the look he gives to everyone else, to see you through, to discover your hidden fears and veiled lies. For his sharingan, there was no problem in determining your anxieties.

He was a careful man, full of reserve, always taking precautions. He wished others to know the strength stored beneath the irises sparkling in ebony. That he was in a possession of a fatal threat he will use with no hesitation under appropriate conditions. As a head of the Uchiha clan itself - Madara demanded to be respected and feared. 

And yet, he didn't do anything. All he did was making an exception from these rules for you.

Only now you started to realize the truth hidden behind his onyx eyes (you've never seen the crimson, but you knew it was there - lurking, waiting), why they never tried to judge you or proclaim facts without previously uncovering them by themselves. He never was reckless nor impatient. He waits for your words to be spoken out and only then he responds, answers to your concerns and addresses to your laughs or tales you liked to tell him about, what he still thinks and is certain of, worlds and stories you've come up all by yourself (little did he know that you've built your, no, his reality on lies).

Madara genuinely wanted to get you to know better with no use of many of his tricks. He never dared to show you the famous redness of the Uchiha as he claimed it to be an unfair move. Instead, he used the game of words and leaded dialogues with you, what indeed was the best way to familiarize himself with you. 

At first, he was distant - putting away all the sensitive topics he would never talk about to strangers, keeping his emotions at bay, trying to hide his unusual interest directed on you. But before you could notice, Madara started to open up to you, something you would never expect from his side. Things have changed and you perceived a little spark of joy in his eyes whenever he gets to see you. 

How many times did you catch him on landing these dark irises on you during negotiations with the Senju? How many times did he stand by your side, while you previously alone tried to calm another of the heated arguments between the clans? How many times did you hear the words of encouragement, words saying that you’re doing great? And why all of this made you feel what you’re feeling right now? 

Then, you realized how wrong all of it was.

But, where was the wrongness buried here? Was it him, being so careless, almost too trustful, his hopes being too high when it comes to you? Was it you with your obscure secrets and a fake mask always on? Or maybe the world itself, looking so real and yet feeling so inconstant, as it was going to crash anytime, like a falling comet tasked to destroy one of your most desired dreams? 

You’ve given up on reality a long time ago, and here - you felt at peace.

(but how incorrect this feeling was)

"This is all wrong," you kept muttering as it was a mantra, waiting for the coming of Madara who advised you to wait for him to finish his regular duties and complete the routine of the day.

This one, however, was special. It wasn't common for the clan leader to meet you that far from the Uchiha compound, where the wildness takes over the place, where the trees hum above your head and where the only existing state is is peace. Birds ruling the sky, falling leaves passing by, the song of the autumn forest filling your ears - why despite all you weren't able to unwind?

Because you understood you went too far with your feelings and you suspected Madara did too. 

"(Y/n)," he calls your from the other side, coming out from nowhere.

Or perhaps you were too lost in your thoughts to notice.

"Madara," you greet the man back as he approaches, feeling no shame in taking both of your hands once he’s close. His heavy armour was gone, weapon probably stored in the arsenal and you guessed he was feeling bare with only long-sleeved kimono on.

"I'm glad you came."

"As I always do whenever you ask, Madara." sounded your voice of answer and you let him hold your slim hands.

His onyx eyes stared directly into yours - and yet again, he trapped you in non-existential genjutsu, making you unable to take your gaze away. Not because he was holding you still by force, but because you were truly intrigued by what was hidden down the eyesockets of blackness, what kind of power it held and what yet you had left to discover. During these moments of such an odd intimacy between both of you, you forget about all the wrongness, about all the words you still have to somehow form into sentences to speak.

You were so fascinated by him (despite it was a dream).

"I have an important matter to tell you," the voice filled with a unique softness and a gentle squeeze on your hands ripped you out from the illusion you didn't even know you were trapped in.

"I need to tell you something too," you tried to fight back his overwhelming power of voice, but it had no use as Madara came as a triumphant once again.

(compared to his confident form, you still had a lot to learn about self-esteem)

"Not now, however. I was first to claim my need," he spoke, his fingers brushing against your palm "I hope you do not mind the circumstances, but there's a reason I craved for privacy for both of us. Uchiha's compound is busy nowadays, I sense war stalking around," he stated, pulling you closer with all the gentleness he had "Now, there's something far more important I need to do." 

You sensed a hint of impatience in his tone as he leaned close, so close that you felt his warm breath on your cheeks. 

"I’ve been waiting for so long, (y/n). With the elders always watching, I would never be able to do what I’m going to do now," his grip became tighter as he whispered, onyx eyes still staring directly into yours, digging deep into your soul “I love you, (y/n). Stay with me.”

You felt Madara’s figure move against yours again, attempting to lean in, not even waiting to hear if you reciprocate his feelings. He was so stubborn, so idiotic to feel such confidence in himself. He was certain you felt the same way about him and who were you trying to deceive - he was right.

You didn’t even try to deny it anymore.

His lips almost came in contact with yours, just a little more and you would feel them brush against the softness of your skin. You could let it go on, live in your perfect dream even if you had no idea it would have come to this. It felt so good, to be happy again, to live the way you always wanted and wished for, but…

That was when you pushed him away for the very first time, surprise and concern written on his face.

You hurt him for the very first time too.

“I can’t,” you mumbled, taking a few steps back from the man you craved for so much “This is all wrong, Madara. I-I feel wrong, this needs to stop.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Everything,” you confessed, the voice of your downfall hitting Madara’s ears “This whole… thing. This world, these people, and I… I need to stop running…” 

You finally faced the truth - despite this realm being so perfect, just like you’ve imagined, it wasn’t something you could cling to forever. Madara remained silent and you couldn’t blame him, you couldn’t blame him for misinterpreting the words which slipped out from your lips.

You saw his confusion, the manner in which his face muscles tensed up. He was looking for an answer, still with no use of the sharingan hidden behind the irises of black, so you decided to explain. 

Or to try, at least.

“You did nothing wrong. I am the guilty one here,” you revealed, feeling your legs tremble under your weight just like the world around you, so you sat down in submission to what was going to come next “Nothing of this is real, Madara. I’ve been…” you bit your tongue before allowing these forbidden words escape your throat.

You couldn’t just say you’ve been using him and this world as an escape from your problems. You can do better than that.

“I’ve come up with this world. I can control it, make certain things… happen if I wished for it,” but you never did and never will “This is like… a genjutsu of my making. A recreated… reality.”

You’ve never seen Madara in such turmoil before. You knew he was on his edge, in need of answers.

“Cut the chase,” he almost growled and your body shivered “and get to the point.”

“I’m a reality shifter, Madara. This world - I created it on my own,” you whispered as the Uchiha knelt before your little form. He was doing all his best to stay calm and patient with you, but you knew in his true nature he was a total opposite.

What have you done to make him so soft on you? Why was he so gentle all the time, always holding himself back so you wouldn’t experience his true character? Why was he so harsh for everyone around but not for you?

You didn’t scribe anything, or at least you didn’t intend to. You put this world in place, described some rules, settled the most important characters and events and that was it. You let the time pass by at its own pace, not interfering and not using your godlike powers. Despite you could stop the coming of the war between the Uchiha and the Senju and bring peace in the result - you were just an observer, watching how the chain of events progresses. The most you did was to attend to some of the clan meetings, trying to cool the heated atmosphere between members.

It was indeed your world, but you wanted to let it live its own life.

“And now, when everything evolved into… this, I started to see how wrong all of that is,” Madara still kept his silence, allowing you to continue, so you did “I’ve been using this world as an escape from ‘true’- my reality,” you judged he deserved the plain truth at the end “I don’t want it to sound sharp like I don’t care because… I do care, god, I really do and if I could I would stay there for the whole eternity. And as much as I hate to say that… I am not who you think, Madara,” you exposed yourself, lifting your gaze to meet the crimson of the sharingan “I tend to escape from problems I see no way of solving, I’m closing myself more with each day, I can’t see sense in all of this and I… I am truly a coward.”

A single flash of his glance and he knew.

“You’re saying the truth.”

“Of course I am, Madara,” tears start to prick your eyes and your voice shakes.

“Have you predefined our meeting? How much of this was settled down before we even met?”

“I swear I didn’t prescribe anything-”

“Did you make me feel all these feelings I am feeling right now?”

“Madara-”

“So this is all a lie, isn’t it? Just a dream of yours?” 

“Madara!” this time your voice demanded to be listened, no approving any more of the comments slipping out from the Uchiha’s mouth “I had no idea it would end like that! I didn't set any of this beforehand, I didn’t make you feel anything against your will! It just… it just happened!” you cried out in frustration, leaving the man shocked to see you raise your tone against him for the first time in ages, “You think I’m playing with your feelings? That it’s just a game for me? God, this is exactly what I was trying to flee from the whole time! The whole goddamn time! I hate it, I hate it when someone tries to treat me like a toy, why would I want someone else to feel the same way?!”

You were on your edge as well, not able to bottle up your feelings anymore. You hated yourself from using this world to your pleasure, to behave like this and only this mattered. You were escaping for the true reality for too long, wasting your time on building your position in the universe which didn’t even exist outside your imagination.

It didn’t matter. It never did. You wasted your time and Madara was going to hate you for the truth you’ve just spitted before him.

He was going to hate you for being a wimp.

“I’ve never lied to you, Madara…” your voice lessened in defeat as your head lowered again, breaking the eye contact you had while yelping your frustration out, “and I’ve never intended on hurting you in any way… I-I’m sorry, if you want to I can just… vanish and let the events go on without me around…”

You couldn’t look into his red eyes anymore, you didn’t dare to give him a single glance. And Madara was still there, knelt in front of you and watching as your head goes to hide between legs. The eyes painted by blood investigated you, searching for the truth laying somewhere between all these lies you fed them.

So this is it? Was he finally losing his faith in you, turning into someone he should be from the very beginning?

“You’re still saying the truth,” was the first response you heard.

Sharingan was long gone when Madara settled himself down beside you, listening to the quietness of your whimpers with anguish twitching his guts back and forth. 

Was he so blind to not notice the suffering of his beloved one for the whole time?

“I do not see anything wrong in seeking your space of comfort. Actually, I think it’s one of the best things you can do while being troubled,” he admitted, raising his hand to rest it on your shoulder “I appreciate you for saying the truth even if it’s difficult, (y/n).”

Then he suddenly pulled you closer, embracing your whole being in his arms. He was still gentle, like under the fear of breaking your fragile body. He allowed his head to rest atop of yours, inhaling the sweet scent of your hair while passing his fingers between the strands. 

“You’re not a failure by looking for a place to calm your mind down. This is not a weakness, (y/n). The true strength comes from your ability to endure the pain you’ve been through, and this is evidence you’re doing your best.”

Your heart skipped a beat as your hands took a grip on Madara’s kimono, like your whole life dependent on not letting him go. What if your mind refuses to listen to you upon revealing the truth? What if you don’t find the power to keep this world running? You didn’t want to witness it crumble because of your downfall.

But Madara holds you steady, ready to catch you if you fall. He wasn’t letting you go either, he was like an angel for your deprived from determination soul.

In the result, the world stayed as it has always been. 

“I can’t be mad at you for standing against your vulnerabilities. You’re here because you seek peace, right? To be able to think straight again, correct? It’s not an escape, but one of the many ways to deal with obstacles created by life. There’s nothing wrong in finding your own method,” his lips brushed against your silky soft hair, placing a kiss where they landed “I’m proud of you for still being here and not giving up. That’s exactly what I expect from my most precious one.”

Madara’s hand moved as he reached for your chin to lift your head up. He dug into your watering eyes and saw a glimpse of hope, something he always loved to see.

“Does… does it mean…”

“This changes nothing between both of us, (y/n). I am still here for you, whenever you need me,” his hands left your jaw to travel down, finding their way to take a hold on your wrists “And I still want to be with you too. I don’t care if this is fiction or not - as long as you’re happy, I can deal with anything,” a gentle squeeze of his hands sent a shiver coming down your spine “You can come back whenever you need it. You can always talk to me. You can open up. There’s no need to struggle alone anymore.”

He pressed his forehead against yours, meeting your glance. He gifted you with a kind smile, the most compassionate you’ve ever seen on his lips. The tenderness painted on his face gave you a promise of everything being alright and you couldn’t help and smile back with your irises still covered in tears.

He damn loved seeing you smile. It was one of the greatest things he could ever wish for. You were his whole world, the reason why he could sacrifice everything to reach the peace you both desired for. You wanted it for this universe to stay peaceful, and Madara - for the sake of keeping you content and good.

“Together, we’ll sort everything out.”

And from now you knew you could tell him about every struggle or obstacle you were about to face.


	5. Entwined - Nagato x Konan x Yahiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piece I wrote for @nithesstuff on Tumblr during Akatsuki Gift Exchange event

**i. in the land of rain and war**

Three little orphans, lost in the storm called war.

Yahiko and Konan were first. They found each other soon after the toll of war took everything from their hands. At such a young age, it forced them to experience the difficulties of life alone - and what a cruel life it was.

Stealing from the market only to avoid the horrific feeling of hunger, always staying low, out of the ominous sight possessed by guards and soldiers, sustaining the cold and dampness. All alone, without a guidance which every child rightfully deserved. Each day was a struggle, each day could be the last for the little orphans. The life they had wasn’t a gift, but a torture they learned how to endure, as they had no other way of surviving.

But what kind of life it was? With no other significance than existing, overcoming challenges as a daily routine, with no hope for a better tomorrow? That world had no meaning for them. It was so easy to give up and let it go, like being alive never happened.

Despite everything, they never did, for they found another source of purpose, a meaning for their existence - buried deep inside their hearts.

The third child, the last orphan, came later. His eyes saw many battles, but the one leaving him with nothing left caused an outbreak - a cry filled with despair tore his heart open as blood of the soldiers painted the ground. The result of child’s blind rage was frightening, and the pleads nor the words of apologizes coming from his victims did not reach his ears.

Nagato was deaf to the begs of the ones who took his family away.

Thus, the little orphan left the only place he knew, hands covered in blood and orbs wide open, awakened to see the world anew. The darkness of war also embraced him, left him stray and scared in the middle of the storm, in the city where the sky pours not rain but blood.

The child ran far and fast, not looking behind even once, for the wraiths of what he has done followed him all the way. He tried to seek for hush, but failed miserably - not only the past haunted the child’s mind, evoking the power of his eyes, but also the city bathed in endless rain offered no place of calm, for it was overwhelmed with death and hunger.

Was there hope for the little orphans? Was there a place for them in the world built on pain and suffering? Were they bound to find peace or bear the wrongness the adults created?

No matter the answer, they were yet about to discover the interlace of their fates. As if it was fortune who plotted their destiny, soon they’ve met.

Konan shared the valuable resource which food was as if Nagato was her brother, or at least like they’ve known each other for ages. The divided piece of bread became a symbol, a gleam of hope for betterness, for it brought the little orphans together. The eyes previously debased by agony and anguish now sparkled with life, as they saw a friend for the very first time. A new feeling blossomed in the boy’s heart and he took his companion’s hand, believing that it was his time for a change.

Yahiko did not appreciate Konan’s kind heart at the first sight, but later he also discovered the rising feeling of sympathy in his mind. If he yearns for this system to change - why not start with himself? There was no need for him to walk alone when comrades were near, ready to carry the weight of the world together with him. He couldn’t see others as a burden anymore, as another mouth to feed, for the support he earned along the way he trudged became invaluable.

Only then he realized - he couldn’t walk alone. The struggle was too great to bear it on his own.

Then, the three little orphans marched together, side by side, searching for what they could call future and if it was nowhere to be found - they would create it by themselves.

But in their tongue, the future meant uprising, and their eyes blazed in a color of revolution.

**ii. standing together**

When did he lay his eyes on her in such an infatuated gesture for the first time, he could not remember.

Under the training of one of the most famous and most well-known shinobi to be ever alive, the Legendary Sannin with the name Jiraiya, the little orphans not only found their destinies within each other but also came into possession of the strength they would make an use during these challenging times. For it was time for them to move forward, to make first steps towards the brighter future - and they were going to proceed with confidence, no longer fearing what future held for them.

Together, they stood strong, dreaded no foe. Even the most ferocious blow would not take them down.

And before they knew, because of a powerful bond they learnt how to develop, a feeling of love was born.

Her orbs gleamed in the rays of a moonlight and he watched in awe, hidden in the darkness, becoming a shadow himself. He didn’t dare to interrupt the woman’s ritual, as it was rare for the town made of steel to gift its inhabitants with a night like this. The sky was almost cloudless, and these which remained allowed the moon to break through the mist of their creation.

In a matter of barely few seconds, another paper creature was born from the smoothness of the woman’s hands. And then it took off to the vault of heaven, as if with a mission to understand the world, to see all the wonders and miracles it contained, to play the role of woman’s eyes for she was stuck in the village of rain and metal.

“I know you’re here, Yahiko,” her voice breaks through the silence and the man can’t help but to reveal himself from the shadows’ embrace.

He should have known that Konan was the best sensor around. There was no use in hiding from her senses, for she sees and knows everything.

“So why calling out only now?”

“Because I was curious if you have enough confidence to come out by yourself,” a giggle was her answer, as she moved to the edge of the roof, tapping the free space next to her as to invite the friend of hers “You still need to work on it if you want to carry on with your plan.”

Yahiko puffed, crossing his arms on chest, pretending like he didn’t care at all.

“The creation of Akatsuki was not only my idea.”

He then sat by Konan’s side, fixing his gaze on the distant view spreading before them, hoping it will be enough to mask his hidden attraction towards woman’s shining in the moon’s light hair. Fortunately for him, the blush remained unseen for Konan’s golden eyes, as it was still too dark for her to observe such detailed features of his.

“If you want to command all these people, you need to learn how to approach and speak with them.”

“I’m sure Nagato will do just fine.”

“Have you talked with him?”

“Yes…”

“And what did he say?”

The question is left hanging in air, but both of the orphans already knew the answer.

Little did the woman know, Yahiko accepted his role as the leader of Akatsuki a long time ago. He was seen in the place of leadership by the others and he acted like one too, growing enough to take this important duty on his shoulders. Everyone in the group saw Yahiko’s heart sparkling with determinations and ambitions, thus as much as young and unexperienced he still was, other members treated him with respect and many placed their faiths in the fire blazing in his eyes.

Yahiko wished for changes and he will make his vision become true, no matter what it takes and how many sacrifices he needs to make from his side. He was even ready to give his life away if it meant the world would become a better place.

“It’s not about me, Konan,” Yahiko’s voice broke through the silence, gaining woman’s attention again “People are scared of him. They fear what these eyes can do,” the silence signed him to continue “Do you remember what he did to that chūnin from Iwa? People know their ways and gossips spread like fire.”

“He did this to protect you.”

“I know, but-”

“Are you scared of him too, Yahiko?”

The man scowled, his gaze on his friend, a hint of mixed anger and surprise painted on his face.

He couldn’t understand why did she accuse him for such ridiculous things, after all the time spent together, defending each other’s backs on the many battlefields they’ve experienced together.

“Let me get this straight, Konan,” his tone turned into confidence and the woman’s lips curved in a mild smile “Nagato is a great friend of mine and nothing is going to change it. I care about him as much as I care about you,” deep inside, he wished he could take Konan’s hands now as a proof of the truthfulness of the words leaving his lips, but he was still being held by the fright of rejection “I haven’t told you yet, neither I told him, but there’s something utterly important I have to share with you right now.”

Konan felt her soul being pierced by Yahiko’s glance, as if he wanted to see through her, judge if she was ready to take the secret he was about to reveal. She almost felt the weight of the importance of the matter she was going to carry together with her friend soon, and so she felt honored for being the very first person to gain the knowledge of the mystery of his.

“I agree I should keep the position of Akatsuki’s leader. Nagato is… terrible at approaching people. And these eyes, these damn eyes,” he seemed bothered by the power his dear friend possessed, but both Yahiko and Konan knew it resulted from being worried of what might it bring to Nagato in the future “I believe he’s the key, Konan. He’s going to bring true peace to the world. He wasn’t chosen to have such power for no reason, and soon, I presume he must make an use of them.”

“And the problem is…”

“He fears his own strength. And as long as he’s scared of himself…” Yahiko’s eyes darted to the sky, for he was still searching for the right words in his mind.

Telling the truth was harder than he expected.

“People will stay afraid of him too.”

Yahiko felt reassured, for Konan decided to speak for him.

“Exacly.”

They both let the silence fill the surrounding space, as if to give each other time to think over the matter they’ve just picked up to discuss. The topic was difficult, these two had to admit, but it was an important issue to find a solution to. Nagato was their dear friend, one of the orphans, one of the Akatsuki’s founders, and one of those who bore a mission to restore peace to the world. They couldn’t leave him with the problems on his own.

“Is that why you brought up the topic of leadership in the first place?”

“What?”

“You wanted to push him to the top so he could learn how to gain confidence, is that correct?”

Konan was not only gifted with the most heightened senses in the group, but she also reads its members like a book. Yahiko’s head fell, eyes searching for the ground, his intentions exposed. That woman never fails to surprise him.

“You know it’s not the way…”

“I thought that maybe he just needs a little boost, you know? Or, how do they call that… a shock therapy?”

“With Nagato?”

“Oh, come on, you know what I mean.”

“Yahiko,” the man’s heart skipped a beat as he found his hand locked in hers, a move so unexpected yet so nice that his cheeks turned into the darkest shade of red “I know you’re doing your best and you only wish for his good, but you’re making things unnecessarily complicated. What Nagato needs most is us to put trust in him.”

“I know…”

“So, tell me - do you believe in him?”

“I do.”

“So why won’t you just show that to him?” Konan’s lips curved into a smile, so sweet and dear that Yahiko began afraid of melting under her touch “Put some faith in him, Yahiko. He needs it most from all of us.”

And who he was to argue with the most knowledgeable woman in the clan? Who he was to question her words of wisdom if even his mind gave up on its own conclusions?

Yahiko could be a leader, he could proclaim himself a god - but in terms of perspicacity, he was still far behind Konan.

For she was right, as always, Yahiko realized. She was right about him making the solution too complicated; she was right about believing in the closest friend of theirs. It was so simple. No requirement to push Nagato in uncomfortable space against his own will, for faith was all he truly needed. If his companions trusted in a possibility of change, he’ll feel the same way too.

They all had to stand together if they aimed for changes.

“Are you blushing?” a question so unexpected that made Yahiko jump in place.

“W-what?! No!” his hands found their way back to his sides, head turned to the side as to show that it was nothing, that he didn’t care about being so close to the person he adored most.

Such childish yet sweet behaviour allowed Konan to chuckle, and she got back to her task. Folding another paper crane in her hands, now with the knowledge of the spreading redness on her friend’s cheeks. She couldn’t help and smiled to herself, allowing the silence to embrace them again.

Little did Yahiko knew, Konan perfectly remembered the day when he gave her such a found gaze for the very first time.

**iii. the growth of our love**

“Are you… going to give her that?” Nagato asks, watching as Yahiko twitches the envelope between his fingers for another time.

The tension was high, Nagato noticed. His friend’s eyes fixed on the paper he clung to for a few days now, as under a fear of losing it to the wind or even worse - damping in the rain, resulting the inked words to blur, making his speech nothing but a messy picture. He held onto it so dearly that the said envelope didn’t leave his side even during the night, for Yahiko places it safe just next to his pillow.

“I don’t want to sound weird, but you have been behaving strange past these few weeks.”

“Have I?” Yahiko glance darted upwards, the question caughting him by surprise.

For a while, Nagato studied his friend’s confused expression, before raising an eyebrow while Yahiko tried to come back to earth.

“So..?”

“Okay, I might have been a bit distracted lately, but that’s not a big deal, right?”

“It is.”

Just these two words turned out to be enough to bring the orange-haired man back from wherever he previously was. A loud sigh escaped his lips, shoulders lost their tension and pouted face confirmed Nagato’s guesswork.

“What if she rejects me?”

“Are you really thinking that? You kidding me?” Nagato laughs, putting an arm on his friend’s shoulders in order to give him fortitude and strengthen his mind “She can’t take her eyes from you whenever you two are close, she always tells me how goofy you look while trying to give out a speech. Yahiko, she’s charmed by you.”

“So I am by her…”

“Isn’t that enough?” Nagato asks, his lips curving in a refreshing smile “You once told me how important it is to have courage in this world. Now it’s time for me to tell you the same.”

Turns out the three orphans needed each other no matter the situation or time. Always standing side by side, the three orphans became inseparable as they kept on learning from each other, gaining new knowledge about the world surrounding them, understanding how this all worked. None of them dared to put shame on the fact they still needed support, for this became natural, something what was always meant to be.

Could they survive the storm of war not as whole? They weren’t sure and didn’t want to know.

That day, Yahiko understood he still had a lot to learn. Or rather that he still possessed the ability of being capable of learning, even while taking the highest position as a leader.

But at least he made progress, for he took his friend’s words deep to his heart and confessed his love to the one he kept watch over across the years.

Words were not enough to show what was he truly feeling. Even the letter he has prepared with the biggest caution in the world did not catch up with what he craved to express. Despite Konan looked at him with the love he has never experienced before upon reading, he still felt like he wasn’t good enough.

The night she took care of his wounds, wrapping the snow white bandage to cover the injuries resulted from battle. Their relationship has been settled once and for all.

That night he promised to stay by her side forever, guard her back no matter back, make her dreams come true and cherish her very existence each and every day.

In exchange, she agreed to commit herself to accomplishing the biggest dream of his, working to fulfill the purpose of the Akatsuki. She became a pillar for his vision of the future, a support for the bridge of peace he yearned to erect.

They would be forever, always.

Their fates and dreams woven as one.

However, sooner than any of them would have thought, the world around was going to break into a million of pieces.

**iv. the sacrifice**

Her cry broke through the rain, and in his eyes, the world has stopped spinning for what felt ages.

That day, the three orphans discovered how fragile in fact human’s body was. Or perhaps they should have called themselves as two, for the soul of one of them left, lifting itself to the place they hoped to call heaven. No more they were bound to be together, no more to listen to each other, no more to guard each other’s back.

Rain pouring hard, washing away the blood staining Nagato’s cloak as he stood completely still in silence, processing what one of his dearest companions did. Stunned, his god-like eyes wide open, he became afraid of losing last bits of self-control as the emotions started to flood his already sensitive soul. The pain became unbearable, his heart aching and bleeding more than his friend’s chest pierced with a kunai.

The mind of the red-haired man barely registered the moment his friend jumped, sealing his fate and putting his life in Nagato’s hands. It lasted only a few seconds, and when it was done, they both froze in time.

Is it what he has declared as confidence a few weeks back? Is it what he claimed to be a bigger sacrifice for the peace which was yet to come?

Nagato didn’t know, but once he dared to guess, another unleashing of his hidden powers occurred, destroying everything on sight. He was blind in his rage, revealing abilities worthy of comparison with god.

Konan watched, but wasn’t scared.

Laying with her knees burred in a pool of her lover’s blood, she held him tight, as in hope to feel his chest rise again, feel his warm breath against her puffed cheeks and perhaps hear words of comfort, promising that everything’s going to be okay. Tears mixing with droplets falling from the sky, that was when she has realized it for the first time.

Amegakure was crying. Blood soaking into the ground, marking the place of yet another downfall, the city of tears took another loss of its. It wasn’t the same rain as before - the clouds formed into a different shape, absorbed another shade of gray and even the echoing sound of raindrops hitting against the metal the village was built of sounded different from before.

It wasn’t the same monotonous pattern, but a funeral song.

She heard the city howl together with her over the loss, while the world around her fell apart. There was no tomorrow, no hope, no peace they yearned so much to achieve. If the god himself has fallen, what was the point of this, who else bears such amount of strength to carry this desire further?

That day, they didn’t know. They had answers no more, ambitions and determination leaving along with the soul of the fallen one. Together they were like a puzzle, and apart - nothing but an incomplete piece, missing the most crucial part of their being.

Is it what hell looks like?

What a terrible day it was for the two little orphans.

**v. changes we make**

Time passed a lot of slower since that day, and Konan couldn’t help but notice changes.

Getting back to the place of her living turned out to be a lot of more challenging that she has imagined. Avoiding her old apartment on purpose and spending days on travelling across the village with no clear destination on her mind. Back in time she was used to covering her hair with her hood when going out, even if she never truly cared about the rain damping her head. However, now she let the droplets fall on her faded strands, bringing wetness to the paper flower as well.

Now only the rain of Ame brought her feeling of being whole again.

The smile Yahiko used to love was long gone, replaced by an emotionless expression matching the village’s essence, what it looked like and how it felt like. Despite it was only one of the uncountable amount of losses the village had seen, this one hurt most for the possibility of change vanished. The man with brave heart, with future carved in his mind has passed and the bridged he wished to create seemed to fall along with him.

Its pillars were weak as well, ready to crumble anytime. But despite the circumstances, they never truly did.

It took Konan long to cope with her failure, for she many times accused herself for what happened before. If the man with a salamander written as his second name hasn’t captured her, there would be no need for the sacrifice that day, no need for the terrible cry of despair and rage to break out from Nagato’s throat, no need to soil the kunai with blood of their own friend.

Konan watched the city of tears, her gaze grey and faded as never before. She folded yet another paper crane and let it go; it flew steady and high just as she excepted it to. The creature was yet another pair of her own eyes, playing the role of a guard and seeing everything the woman wished to see.

But it never glided far.

Nagato often observed the creatures of her making, watching their flight filled with beauty and grace. They resembled Konan’s being, or at least who she once used to be.

Did Nagato cared about Konan’s change? Did he raise any words of concern, brought up the topic troubling her mind?

If he had had enough confidence, he probably would. But instead of asking, he stayed quiet and let her embrace the quietness too. They both possessed an unique ability of communicating without voice and a single glance was more than enough to understand each other feelings, therefore talk was no longer needed.

And surprisingly, after the day of Yahiko’s last departure, their speechless communication skills seemed to only improve.

While watching another folded piece of paper pass by, Nagato requested Konan’s presence. She appeared behind him without words, just as she always did.

“The time has come to act,” his voice sounded, mixing with the dull noise of falling rain.

“What’s our plan now?”

“Taking over the world.”

Konan’s eyebrows furrowed in response.

She knew well that Nagato carved his own path, so similar yet so different from Yahiko’s dream. Now without an ability to move on his own, for he sacrificed his own legs to prevent himself from suffering due to another loss, Nagato created a new vision of the world reconstruction.

But declaring himself as a ruler of all? The leader of a revolution which was yet to come?

To claim a name of a god?

Nagato turned his head back, awaiting an answer to reach his ears, and Konan noticed the flash of purple in his eyes. She thought it imitates the fire once playing a role of Yahiko’s irises.

Who she was to doubt in a person possessing the power of a Rinnegan? Has she changed so much to not put trust in her very last friend?

She reminded herself of Yahiko’s words. He’s destined to make a difference, he’s a foundation of the bridge we want to build, she recalled.

Konan approached her friend, now standing side by side. She gazed upon the city, watching as it fades in the gray of clouds and her heart couldn’t help but to ache again.

“Is this what Yahiko would have wanted?” she asks in a whisper, daring to doubt in Nagato’s words.

He remained silent, adjusting his eyesight on the towers looming far on the horizon. His arm rose upwards, catching few droplets in a grasp, as he tried to take control over weather itself.

Something only a god can do.

“What Yahiko always wanted was peace. And we’re going to achieve it - no matter what it takes,” he opened his hand yet again, exposing it to rain “We’re now the bearers of his will. But, peace cannot be obtained in the way we thought it could. What we need is to bring war into play, to start it by ourselves. We need people to fear and respect us, we need them to experience the hardships of war, to make them understand why it needs to stop,” his voice so deep that it brought Konan shivers “Take control over everyone and everything. To be in charge, calling the shots. That’s the only correct way to accomplish what we want. Make everyone bleed as much as we did in the past.”

Nagato no longer was sacred, no longer in the hands of fear. Now he felt mighty like an immortal being, being able to push the mountains if he only wished to. The power of his eyes has awakened for good, and at some point - he has earned the name he desired, at least here in Ame.

Konan will never look at him the same way again. She will stare into his purple irises no more, taking his hand became forbidden and presence he spreads will stay wrong to her forever.

Nagato took over Yahiko’s body, for he wished him to continue the revolution he has started. He wanted him to lead the Akatsuki like back in days, to make him a leader he always deserved to be.

His death was unexpected. Not planned at all. This sacrifice was never supposed to happen.

So now, the orphans had to find a way to cope.

“I believe you, Nagato.”

“I know.”

“But I miss him.”

“I know…”

And for a moment Konan’s heart stopped, hearing Nagato’s voice shake. Despite how far from being a human he was, now his soul tightened in anguish together with hers.

“We’ll make this world a better place,” he whispered, eyelids half closed “I promise.”

He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean to make empty promises.

But how could he know his time was doomed to end like Yahiko’s?

He didn’t know, neither Konan did. She believed him, tented to his true body every day, cared for his scratches and wounds, prepared meals only to keep him alive and functioning. Knowing his godlike soul is trapped in a human body, she kept him away from the entire world, well hidden from every sight.

She held his shoulder and caressed his matte strands of hair whenever he felt weak.

Despite being together, the two orphans never felt as whole again.

**vi. destined to fall**

Konan didn’t know if she endures the result of another broken promise.

Konohagakure ambush started out well, according to the plan. While The Six Paths of Pain proceeded with the attack, Konan’s task was to hide and protect Nagato’s true body from all kinds of danger and everyone’s sight.

And she did well. Either did Nagato until The Child of the Prophecy showed up. That’s when he realized it’s time to pass his duty to someone else, for he understood the path he decided to take was wrong and full of unnecessary deaths.

And the child in front of him spoke in a language of wisdom, his orbs gazing far in the future, being sure that violence can be skipped. Nagato saw the sparkling fire not only in his eyes but also deep within his soul. That blaze reminded him once again of Yahiko and true values he wished to carry.

Values they wanted to carry.

The realization hit him hard, and he also chose to let his life go for a greater good, to fix the mistakes he made from his own hand.

Therefore, he followed Yahiko’s steps and offered his very being to save someone else. And as in an exchange, he tasked the child to bring their dream to life.

Konan didn’t say a word. She watched Nagato’s passing in silence, closing her eyes when his body went numb, becoming lifeless. At least his pain is gone, he suffers no more; she tried to comfort herself. She carried his body out from the machine he was trapped in for years, pulled out the spikes which sealed his fate, and the child didn’t stand still but offered his help.

During the process, maybe a single tear rushed its way down her cheek. But there was no crying, no state of denial and no sign of growing anguish in her heart, for the choice Nagato made was his and only his. No force pushed him to what he did and his will stayed free till the very end. Before leaving, he even glared towards her as to say ‘it’s alright’.

And he genuinely believed she would be alright.

Konan knew that this death is different. It didn’t leave her helpless as before, didn’t make her drown in her own sorrow. However, she couldn’t deny the fact that her heart felt yet more empty since that day, like the void tried to take over her and her mind. But she never let it in, never welcomed it in her soul, for she saw another path for herself. A wave of new possibilities flooded her thoughts, and she knew what she had to do.

Nagato opened a new way she willingly accepted to take. The flowers she gifted to The Child from The Prophecy were a symbol of a fresh start.

“May these be the flowers of hope,” she called them “May they be a token of our friendship and brighter future yet to come.”

“And what will you do now?”

Konan couldn’t help but to smile dreamily, looking the boy in the eyes.

“I’ll continue the work Nagato and Yahiko have started in Ame.”

And as she said - she indeed did.

“It’s going to be alright,” she whispered while leaving, two bodies wrapped in paper hovering by her side.

**vii. standing our ground**

Revolution took a different color in her eyes.

She no longer yearns for anyone to suffer. She no longer feels the need to share her pain with others, she doesn’t want to break innocent hearts. Her own anguish blossomed and turned into a range of new feelings she wishes to express, as a proof that she has changed.

World isn’t as dreadful as the three orphans previously thought. It doesn’t have to be full of agony, bodies don’t have to fall and the ground doesn’t have to soak in blood anymore. Why opt to spread hatred when words of peace can be carried all over the world with the same ease, written on paper cranes’ wings?

Konan has developed a new perspective, and she regretted not realizing it earlier. She regretted not being able to live through it together with her friends. The new discovery painted her eyes in colors of kindness and compassion, feelings so different from what she used to feel along with Nagato.

It is a new beginning, a new chapter in her life. She took a very first step on a path of the unknown and even if fate condemned her to walk alone, she will with no hesitation.

Konan could be hard-headed, but she never doubted for even a second that her friends has stopped watching her from above. The thought gave her strength, energy to keep going. Both of her sides may be filled with void forever, but she will always feel their eyes on herself.

Loneliness is a part of her future. But she will keep going.

For she still has enemies who must fail.

“Konan-sama.”

Standing on the very top of Pain’s tower, watching the endless rain pour over the city below her feet, Konan turns her gaze to look at the newcomer. Just as hers, his clothes were nothing, but a cloak decorated with red clouds, a pair of simple shoes and a straw hat with bells attached to protect its owner from the dampness of rain.

Upon taking the hat off, as a gesture of respect, two red irises appeared on the view.

“Itachi-san.” she answered as the man stood in front of her, his eyes turning back to blackness.

“This is the last of our meetings,” Konan’s eyebrows don’t even wince “I must leave Akatsuki.”

“I know. You have your own duty to accomplish.”

Their friendship among the Akatsuki was not a secret - at least not to everyone. Itachi was a close friend of Nagato, for they both suffered from similar conditions and their ideals were somewhat similar. Therefore, it was just a matter of time for Itachi and Konan to get along too. When Konan was at her weakest, the Uchiha served as a guidance, showing a way he thought was the best to take. And most of the times he was correct, even with half-blindness plaguing him.

He was also full of pain. It has never escaped her notice.

“I’m sorry. I wish it would look different.”

“It’s alright, Itachi. You did your best and I appreciate your help,” a smile of reassurance moved her lips “Everyone has a task to do. It’s time for you to advance with yours.”

Itachi returns the smile, something he doesn’t do often.

“Thank you,” he approached, standing on the tower’s edge together with the woman “Thank you for your understanding.”

“Thank you for everything, Itachi. May the fortune be on your side during your last battle.”

“It doesn’t have to. My task is to fail so the others can progress.”

Konan’s voice softens as she tries to hide despair taking over her heart. Why do the noble souls always have to go first?

“So there’s no other way around?’

“There isn’t. And there never was,” Itachi raises his head to look at the dark sky, in a search for a glamor of sunlight piercing through the clouds.

In search for a sign of hope.

“And you understand it better than anyone else, Konan.”

“Even if I wish such sacrifices weren’t necessary for this world to function, sometimes there’s no other way.”

“And some still have to pay for their sins,” Itachi acknowledged, feeling Konan trying to carry his own burden as if they were one.

He doesn’t want this. His destiny is different from hers, they couldn’t be connected so carelessly. Their ways about to part forever, he needs to give her the last words of courage, to show that despite she’s alone in that world of destruction, he still holds faith in her heart. It is one of his last duties, for he saw that glitter of light, that sunbeam of hope in her.

He can’t poison her with the liability he has created by himself.

“You still have something to do, right? Many times Nagato told me about a dream of yours.”

“I do. And I’m sure he did. You two shared a lot in common.”

“Do not give up on that craving. It’s a dignified vision of future yet to come.” his dark glance fixed on Konan now, he puts a hand on her shoulder and she doesn’t even flinch at the sudden contact, for she trusts Itachi like in no one else, “Your task is difficult, perhaps even more challenging than mine. But you have that power to achieve your goal and make this world beautiful, just as it should be,” he beams and Konan realized it’s the last time she sees a smile of a friend “Never lose your faith, Konan. It’s the most treasured value you can ever possess.”

Faith pushes to go further, to break your limits for a greater cause. Faith makes you obtain things previously impossible to reach. Faith is the reason Konan stands in the place she is today.

If not for faith, she wouldn’t have gone far.

“Things are about to change,” she answers.

“But only for better.”

Konan would remind herself of that very last talk, last meeting with her last friend. Drowned in a vast amount of responsibilities associated with taking over the entire village, she recalls Itachi’s words along with Nagato’s gaze and Yahiko’s smile. The very last pictures of them, she sees them as she walks her path alone, venturing into the unknown.

But never she was scared. Never she lost hope.

She devoted herself for the village, for the future, for the dream she had since the childhood.

For the defeat of her enemies.

Enemies stronger than herself.

**viii. the end**

The last words, the last gaze, the last smile.

The last pictures.

Her last sigh were tides of the endless rain.

And what a terrible feeling it was.

Embraced by her own village, by the place she longed to make better. It felt like a punishment for something she didn’t do, like she wasn’t enough to fulfill the purpose life gave her - the purpose she inscribed by her own hands.

Konan was falling, consumed by darkness.

Her last view was the sky - cloudless, a change for her eyes. She had almost forgotten what color the heaven took above the mist and now all shades of blue filled her eyesight. It was a pleasant feeling, she couldn’t deny.

But she was still descending into the depths of oblivion.

Will someone remember her name? Or will she be forgotten? Will her task never be completed?

Still, The Child of the Prophecy lives. Therefore, their legacy will continue as well. It was the most important matter of all.

The woman couldn’t think of anything else but a better future without her aid.

She suffered enough. Now it’s time for her to rest.

And put her whole trust in someone else.

**iv. uniting again**

Mere seconds passed before Konan’s eyes went wide again.

Her gaze registered blueness again and she couldn’t help but to lie still, enjoying the view spreading above her head. Clear sky welcomed her sense, and the rainfall was no more. The air filling her nostrils was brisk, breeze soothed her cheeks, and the quietness let her rest in calmness.

Feeling her thoughts and spirit at peace, she sat up to inspect the place she found herself in. To her surprise, the area didn’t look like anything else she has known or would know about its existence. Even her cranes have not travelled that far.

Or perhaps this place didn’t belong to the world of hers.

Attempting to stand up, she felt a touch on her shoulder. A sudden sensation of warmth spread across her entire body as if electricity ran through her veins, travelling through every inch of her frame. But the feeling pleased her, comforted her mind and reminded her of something she used to posses years ago.

This touch did not differ from the way Yahiko would connect his hands with hers.

“You’re finally here.”

She didn’t even have to turn around nor take a guess, for she already knows that voice from a previous lifetime. The same used to relieve her worries, sing for her on the longest evenings, make the shivers passage across her spine while listening to the words of fondness.

She turns around only to find herself in the man's embrace she’s so madly in love with, and he smiles in return, arms locking her as if trapping her in a cage.

“Shh, it’s alright. I got you…” Yahiko reassures, leading his chin against her head, taking in her scent and realizing how much he had missed all these little gestures of affection.

Meanwhile, Konan is unable to speak, a wave of undescribed emotions building up in her soul. The image before her is so unreal, as if imagination played tricks with her, something what rarely happens as she doesn’t allow herself to fantasize often.

Is it a dream? Is she going to wake up soon? Return to the place of rain and metal?

If so, she has to make the best of the time she was gifted with.

“We did it,” a new voice joins the reunion, a voice her hearings recognize well too, “The era of peace has begun.”

The new hits Konan’s ears and she turns around, only to see the coming of Nagato, whose face covers a smile, like from the old times when they all three used to play together with no care in the world. His presence emits with warmth as he approaches, embracing Konan from behind.

“I’m so glad to see you again…” a quiet whisper fills their ears and Konan can’t help but feel tears pricking her eyes.

Their hold seems to last forever, as if time didn’t count anymore. They didn’t even know when tears began to roll down their cheeks, for the gratitude and bliss growing in their hearts were so great that it almost hurt. The touch is so real and Konan knows it’s not a dream.

Death embraced them all, but it’s not enough to separate them. The three orphans have ascended and their prayers have been answered.

Together from the beginning, together till the very end and beyond. They truly were meant to exist as a whole, always.

So they will stay, hearts beating as one for the rest of the eternity.

And their fates connected.

Entwined.


End file.
